


Hatching This Tide Data

by DiegoonNio



Series: Sinful Sundays [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: Aulus needs goes to one of his experiments for a de-stress simulation. Unfortunately an error changes a simple simulation into something much more.
Relationships: Aulus mal Asina/Zenos yae Galvus
Series: Sinful Sundays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700401
Kudos: 9





	Hatching This Tide Data

**Author's Note:**

> Aulus/Zenos is tagged because of Aulus's imagination. Zenos doesn't show up. 
> 
> This work is based off of art by klynt_eastpud on Twitter. Go follow them for more Aulus love.

Aulus slammed the door shut after he entered his lab. Even as a mal those useless idiots still looked down at him when the Imperial Prince wasn’t present. Did they not understand the repercussion of such disobedience? He’d used them for experiments but they’d probably wouldn’t last long. “If only Lord Zenos was here. He’d have cut down them all for their idiocy.”

“Lord Zenos confirmed. Disengaging 85% of safety protocol. Commence de-stress simulation?” The computer chimed causing the scientist to jump.

“Shite-! I left you on this whole time?” He cursed as he moved to the computer. His fingers reached for the keys but paused. Slowly he tapped a few keys. “I could use a bit of relaxation after that. My word... I’m become a deviant. Better set the parameters to a small percent so I don’t become too depraved.”

With a sigh, he stepped away from the computer and looked through a small cabinet of unlabeled potions before grabbing a green one. “Changes made. Loading data,” Said the digitized voice as he leaned against the counter. While he sipped the aphrodisiac, a small panel opened up in one of the container chambers that lined the walls. “Commencing de-stress simulation.”

“Perfect.” He smirked as he set the beaker down. “Come here."

“Remember who you speak to,” Zenos’s low voice came from the speaker as a plant like tentacle emerged from the hole. It twisted around to extend its length before moving over to Aulus.

“Apologizes, my lord,” Aulus sighed happily as he gently stroked the tentacle. He frowned as his hands easily wrapped around it. “Ah… I guess I adjusted this by accident too. You’re not this small.”

“Is all you can do is make excuses? Get to work,” Zenos’s voice said causing Aulus’s disappointment to fade a bit. He began to kiss the tentacle while pretending it was his prince’s cock he was worshipping. Originally this experiment had been to learn why humans loved sex so much. Instead he had created a piece of work that’d fuck him however he wished. He even figured out how to install voice samples at certain parts for a truly immersive experience. It was still a work in progress but it satisfied his needs thoroughly. “Good. Open it.”

He faintly remembered catching that voice sample when Zenos was telling a guard to open a door. Here it meant to open his mouth. He did so obediently and the tentacle wasted no time plunging deep into his mouth. Gagging, he struggled to stay still. If this was his prince than his head would be held still. He would be forced to take that giant cock mercilessly as his master used him only as tool for pleasure…

“Error. Conflicting commands. Which command do you wish to execute?” The computer chimed but Aulus was too focused on the bruising in his throat as the tentacle kept thrusting in fully. He moaned as he imagined his lips stretched wide over Zenos’s cock as he choked on the head. His hair would be gripped tight while his would be pulled flush to the base. He’d feel every shot of Zenos’s hot seed hit his throat as he swallowed it all. “No answer received. Commencing command based off of current vitals.”

The tentacle began to pulsate before shooting a sticky, gel like substance. He tried to swallow it but ended up choking. He coughed what he couldn’t swallow as the tentacle pulled away. “Strip.”

Aulus blinked slightly at the command. He had only wanted the program to go a little bit. Glancing at the container, he noticed more the panel opening future to let a couple more tentacles through. It took a moment but he finally reached his decision. Slowly he began to unbutton his uniform and the tentacles helped slide it off of him. It wasn’t long before he was standing there naked as the tentacles proceeded to caress him. Not receiving enough stimulation, he spoke up. “Come on. Hurry and touch my penis.”

“You don’t demand things of me,” Zenos’s voice said lowly causing Aulus to shiver. The scientist gasped as a tentacle wrapped tightly around his dick. It roughly stroked him using the sticky gel as lubricant. Thanks to the aphrodisiac it wasn’t long before he was crying out as he came. The tentacle milking him dry.

“A-ah… That’s e-enough,” Aulus panted as he struggled to hold himself up against the counter. The tentacle didn’t stop until it stroked every drop of cum out of him. “finally… Computer-“

“Error encountered. Reverting to original numbers.”

“The weak submit to the strong,” Zenos voice said before the tentacles wrapped tightly around Aulus’s waist. He cried out as he was roughly turned around. The tentacles quickly moved to his arms and bound him as the shoved him face first onto the counter; the aphrodisiac spilling on him and the tentacles in the process. There was a cracking sound behind followed by the sound of shattering as the alarm sounded.

“Warning. Containment breach.”

“Computer-!” Aulus shouted as he turned his head to watch the bundle of tentacles and wires that was contained begin to move towards him. If he had been in his right mind he would have ordered a shut down. Instead the aphrodisiac was speaking for him. “Do not sound alarm. Terminate when I say so… or if I pass out.”

“Commands accepted.” The alarm turned off but the screen still reading CONTAINMENT BREACH still casted a red light on everything. A laugh escaped him with how ridiculously dangerous this was but his dick was too excited to care.

He shivered as he felt the tentacles begin to circle his legs. Most of them were dry but a few let a sticky trail as the slid up him. Some stopped near his ass while others went to circle around his waist. He grunted as they suddenly tightened; holding him in place. “As if I’d go anywhere…”

A slick, thin tentacle teased his entrance before slipping in. It was so thin that he hardly felt it. However, it delved in so deep that it was almost uncomfortable. Soon it pulled back before being joined by another and then another. Soon he had five thin tentacles dive deep into him before pulling almost all the way out and stretching him. He groaned in frustration. “Stop teasing me!”

Zenon’s voice didn’t respond to him. Instead they moved to play with his entrance. They pulled at the sides stretching him wide. “I said don’t- Ah!” A thick, dry one pushed at his hole, using the slick from the thin ones to force its way inside him. The thin ones began to move fast and deep into him while the thicker one moved at a slower, shallower pace; slowly pushing deeper with each thrust. “L-like that…”

He moaned as the tentacles rubbed against his prostate with each thrust. This one was almost as big as Zenos. He could practically imagine it was Zenos fucking him deeply on the counter. Face down, his arms bound as his prince’s cock pounded into him with full force. He shivered as another orgasm came over him. His hole clenching the tentacles and he felt them shoot that sticky substance in him. He moaned as he pretended it was Zenos.

Slowly the appendages retreated leaving his hole twitching to be filled again. “No… I-I need more…”

There was a beep and sudden the tentacles on his arms and waist tightened. He hissed in pain before he felt a large one push at his entrance. “Yes… yes!” He grinned before crying out as it forced its way in. He felt his ass stretching to its limit. It didn’t go that deep before it began to retreat. Before he could complain it thrusted back in deeper and harder than before. It repeated this until it was fucking Aulus deep and fast. The computer chimed an announcement but he ignored it as he was fucked hard against the counter. “Y-yes! More!”

“Program commencing.”

The tentacle thrusted deep inside him and stopped. Whining, Aulus wiggled his hips but the tentacle slowly pulled out. “Wait that’s not what- ah!” The tentacles on his arm pulled him back as he felt the one in him expanding at his entrance. Something was in it. It began to jerk as it tried to thrust the object into him and yelled as it finally got past the ring of muscle. He felt the tentacle move before something warm was deposited into him. An egg.

He panted before it happened again. This time the tentacle only needed to jerk a twice before another egg slipped through. The appendage wiggled around as it tried to deposit the egg. It was pushed out right against his prostate forcing another dry orgasm to rip through him. The eggs continued to come five more times until his stomach slightly bulged as he was stuffed. He moaned as the eggs shifted inside him. Every slight movement causing the eggs to hit his prostate.

Moaning, he weakly thrusted his hips as he wanted more attention there. Unfortunately, a smaller tentacle slipped into his ass. It pushed through the eggs causing more pleasure but not what he needed. “N-no… I need to cum. Please….” He shivered as he felt a wave of pleasure crash over him again. Faintly he registered the tentacle thrusting into him before shooting him full of a creamy substance. It filled the cracks between the eggs before the extra spilled out his ass as the tentacle pulled out.

“Patient has reached limit. Suspending simulation. Restricting project 07182,” The computer chimed while Aulus hung limply against the tentacles. As the computer took control of the project, Aulus was gently lowered to the ground. He laid there in the mess for a few minutes before he slowly came back to his senses.

“Ugh… I thought I terminated that program,” He groaned as he moved to stand up. At the movement, the eggs shifted in him causing him to fall back with a moan. He was still for a moment before his hand slowly moved towards his half-hard dick. With a crazed smile, he began to stroke himself. “Mayhaps it was a good thing I didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this was based off of art by klynt_eastpud on Twitter.  
> Although I took creative liberties with the oviposition because of the holiday~ 
> 
> Anyway spread more Aulus love throughout the fandom \o/  
> And you can follow me on twitter at DiegoonNio. 
> 
> Although I don't think I'll be announcing when I update Sinful Sundays' fanfics anymore. Just know they're in the evening.
> 
> LASTLY! The creamy substance at the end? That's a substance to dissolve the eggs so Aulus doesn't have to push/claw them out. He's smart enough to think of something like that.


End file.
